Markiplier
Main = Markiplier is an animatronic and Easter egg in Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Candy's 2, and Five Nights at Candy's 3. His name and appearance are based on Markiplier, one of the most subscribed and most popular YouTubers, whose full, real name is Mark Edward Fischbach. Previously to the planning of Five Nights at Candy's, Markiplier started out as a fan-made animatronic. Bio Mark Edward Fischbach was born in the Tripler Army Medical Center, Honolulu, O'ahu, Hawaii, and was raised in Cincinnati, Ohio. He is half-Korean from his mother and half-German from his father, but despite his background he is only fluent in English. He has attempted to speak Portuguese and other languages, but as per usual, it ends horribly. He knows some basic Korean courtesy of his mother, but very little. Mark's father passed away (after a long battle with cancer) when Mark was 18, which led him to become very depressed. Mark studied to become a biomedical engineer at the University of Cincinnati, but dropped out of college because it was to stressful for him. Mark often hosts monthly charity livestreams (almost all of which are on a Saturday around the middle to end of the month) in which he raises money to donate to charities like the Cincinnati Children's Hospital. He and his community have raised $1,118,645.14 in total and the number grows with every livestream. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Appearance This unique animatronic shares the exact appearance of the real Markiplier as a "toy"-type animatronic. He even wears his famous pink mustache (also known as the "Warfstache") on the upside of his upperlip. Behavior Markiplier only appears as an Easter Egg and has nothing to do with the player. From the Drawing Room, if the player double clicks the children's drawing that has a pink mustache, the monitor will automatically pull down. Afterwards, the computer on the desk will turn to static and Markiplier's face appear on the screen for few seconds, saying "I am the king of Five Nights at Freddy's!". Trivia * Markiplier is one of the animatronics who don't appear in the Extras; the two others are Shadow Candy and Vinnie. * Markiplier is one of the animatronics who can't jumpscare the player. The Penguin and Shadow Candy don't have jumpscares either. **However, Shadow Candy crashes the game instead when looking at him for too long. * His line was taken from Markiplier after he completes Night 6 from his fourth Five Nights at Freddy's gameplay video at 14:38. *In Five Nights at Candy's 2, he only appears as a voice if the player types M-A-R-K on any night. *In Five Nights at Candy's 3, he alongside many other YouTubers, is visible as a plushie on one of the bedroom's shelves. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Gameplay Five Nights at Candy's 3 FNAC 3 shelf with Markiplier.png|The shelf where the Markiplier puppet is located FNAC 3 Markiplier puppet.png|A closeup of the Markiplier puppet Five Nights at Candy's Blank cam 11 1.png|The first picture on the front row of the board that one can clearly see a drawing of Markiplier. Tv.gif|TV with static playing before Markiplier appears. Markiplier tv.gif|The image of Markiplier on the computer screen. Closeup markiplier drawing cam 11.png|A closeup of the Markiplier drawing in the Drawing Room. Miscellaneous tumblr_nflsh2AvUs1tlqf51o2_540.png|Image of Markiplier. tumblr_nflsh2AvUs1tlqf51o1_540.png|Another Image of Markiplier. tumblr_nic92envLH1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Creepier version of Markiplier. tumblr_nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|Emil Macko's Animatronics next to Markiplier. tumblr_nmxepu45c11u4f885o1_1280.jpg|Phantom Markiplier. tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Emil Ace Macko's thank you group picture featuring all animatronics from the first game including the cut Nightmare Candy (Tumblr). It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Ce9uZr6WIAASP9b.jpg|April Fools joke teaser for Five Nights at Candy's 3 Animatronic markiplier thank you image full head by joltgametravel-d9u4zms.png|Animatronic Markiplier's official image from thank you image. It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. The real Markiplier MarkiplierYT.jpeg|Markiplier's YouTube profile picture. Markiplier 2018.png|Markiplier in real-life. Markiplier Markiplier Markiplier Markiplier Markiplier Markiplier